1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clubhead of an iron golf club and more particularly to a clubhead of an iron golf club which has a head main body which includes a face surface and a hosel portion and a back member which is detachably attached to the head main body and in which a sole bounce angle and a sole shape can be changed by changing back members.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2009-112800 describes, as a clubhead of an iron golf club whose sole bounce angle can be adjusted, a clubhead of an iron golf club in which a back and a sole portion can be inclined to the rear. As is shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2009-112800, a face portion is integrally continuous with a plate-shaped back portion via the sole portion, and this plate-shaped back portion can be inclined to the rear about the sole portion (which is referred to as a hinge portion in JP-A-2009-112800) as a rotational center. The plate-shaped back portion is fixed at a predetermined inclined angle by a bolt.
In the clubhead of the iron golf club described in JP-A-2009-112800, although the sole bounce angle can be adjusted, neither the shape of a sole nor the shape of the back portion can be changed.
In addition, in the clubhead of the iron golf club in JP-A-2009-112800, when the sole bounce angle is changed a plurality of times, a connecting portion between the face portion, which is referred to as the hinge portion in JP-A-2009-112800, and the plate-shaped back portion is repeatedly subjected to a plastic deformation, whereby cracks are generated in the connecting portion to fail in the end.